


Infinite Potential

by AizenTheGoat



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizenTheGoat/pseuds/AizenTheGoat
Summary: Naruto was shunned by the Bael clan at an early age for not inheriting their signature ability and being a member of the branch family. To his surprise he awakens a power never before seen and sets out to show the underworld what power really is and to capture the heart of a certain silver haired woman. Naruto x Grayfia x ? x ?. Power is Infinity from JJK. OP Naruto.
Relationships: Grayfia Lucifuge/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Infinite Potential

**Hey everyone I’m back with a redo/new story. I recently went back over my stories and went over ‘Naruto of the Rinnegan’. While I do appreciate that so many of you guys enjoyed it, I found it to be...lacking. I didn’t like the direction that story was going in and found multiple errors in it that I just couldn’t overlook. While I could have simply edited the chapters I felt that the abilities of the rinnegan, while powerful, weren’t really what I want. So I hope you guys understand why I haven’t updated it and started this one. It’ll be Naruto x Grayfia x ? x ?.**

**Also huge thanks to DRAGONfromheaven who’s helping me not only write this story but also shooting ideas. Anyways with that out of the way let’s get on with the chapter. If you haven’t already, feel free to hop onto the discord server if you wanna see what’s going on in real time. I have the link to it in my other stories.**

The Bael clan, one of the 72 pillars of the underworld and the highest ranking among them. The Bael held the rank of ‘Great King’. Being born into the clan guarantees you living and enjoying the finest devil society has to offer. Or so that’s how it goes if you met two conditions. Those conditions being that you inherit the clans famous Power of Destruction. This grants the users immense explosive power that can completely annihilate things when used. The second condition is to be a part of the main family. If you fulfilled both of those conditions then you’re almost guaranteed everything your heart desires. 

However, if you’re unfortunate enough to not meet those conditions, you’re worth less than garbage in their eyes, some deeming you not even worthy of the ground you walk on. The Bael clan has always been big on tradition, more so than the other clans. Their belief is that if you don’t possess their abilities you’re better off dead than being associated with them.

Two such examples of clan members who weren’t fortunate enough to meet the conditions were Sairaorg Bael, the son of Lord Bael, who was recently sent away along with his mother for not having inherited the Power of Destruction. 

The second was a young blond of eight years old by the name of Naruto. The only son of the now deceased Minato and Kushina of the Bael clan branch family. Like Sairaorg he didn’t inherit the Power of Destruction and was essentially nonexistent to the main members of the clan. However, unlike his fellow clan member he wasn’t sent away to one of the properties like Sairaorg had been, no he wasn’t that lucky unfortunately. When he had asked why this was, all he was told was that Lord Bael ‘owed someone a favor’ and that was that.

Not everyone treated him harshly though, some of the maids of the family were kind enough to keep him well fed whenever they had a chance, anything more than that and they’d potentially be discovered and punished. But for Naruto that wasn’t enough to offset being treated like he didn’t exist for something he wasn’t born with.

What was worse was that while all the other kids his age were out getting their evil piece sets from Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the current Satan’s, all he could do was read old science books the clan didn’t care for nor maintain. It really pissed him off. Why couldn’t he have his own peerage? Even Sairaorg, who was considered a failure, got one prior to him being shipped off.

So what if he couldn’t use that damn power? He could still be strong. He’d asked them to teach him how to use magic and with that he could be strong and not disgrace the Bael name like they were afraid of. Their response? He wasn’t worth the effort. Even if he learned magic he’d still be a Bael without the clan's signature ability. 

“Damn them” Naruto said angrily as he glared at the mattress he was currently sitting on. His small hands curled into fists as he remembered all the conversations. Any time he even tried to initiate a conversation he was told to ‘head to his room’. He was honestly surprised he even had a room. Granted, it was a room at the furthest end of the manor, in a wing almost nobody visits but still a room.

“Damn them!” He yelled as he began punching the bed with everything he could muster. After five minutes of abusing his mattress he stopped to take a few deep breaths. He righted himself and tried to calm down but found it difficult. Looking up his attention was drawn to an old drawer that had been in the room since it became his. “I’ll show them all”. At that point something inside him changed.

Almost instinctively he swiped his hand horizontally in the direction of the dresser and watched in awe as the old dresser was sliced clean in half. He looked down at his hand, wondering what he’d just done. His hand didn’t look any different. There was no magic circle in his hand or anything of the sort that could have caused what had happened.

He closed his eyes and focused, trying to recreate the feeling he’d felt when he did it. After ten minutes he suddenly felt it. It was almost as if he was holding more solid air. Upon opening his eyes he noticed the space around his palm was slightly distorted. Using his free hand he tried to touch it and noticed that his hand would stop advancing the moment it touches the distorted space. He tried to push a little harder to no avail. All that happened was the slight flashes of purple and green when there was contact.

It seemed the closer he tried getting his hands to touch the harder it became. Almost as if his hand was somehow slowing down. 

Unknown to him and the rest of the supernatural world, the moment he unlocked this ability the balance of power in the world shifted dramatically.

Xxxxxxx

Four years passed since Naruto unlocked what he believed was his innate devil ability which he named ‘Infinity’. In that time he’s made leaps and bounds with it in secret. Unlike the power of destruction which radiated power that drew everyone's attention, Infinity was much more discreet which gave him the advantage of training to his heart's content. He’d learned how it worked and how to control it. With it he could increase his speed, which he practiced in the dead of night to make sure he wasn’t seen. Distort reality, like he did with the dresses four years ago. He even learned how to suspend himself in mid air by manipulating the space around him. 

What he was most proud of however, were the techniques he was currently working on. He’d found a way to create techniques that brought divergence and convergence of infinity into reality to create devastating techniques. Those science books he read all those years ago really came in handy. Specifically those books relating to space and gravity. The Bael clan messed up having those available to him. He never practiced them at the clan manor of course, nor did he do it when Lord Bael or the family was around in fear of being discovered before he was strong enough. 

Instead he’d leave the manor and train in a secluded area far off in the devil countryside, thankfully no one bothered to look for him. Training with his power wasn’t the only thing that had happened. One day he stumbled upon a gold mine. While he was training in a no longer used storage room he found a rather interesting looking chess set and old out of date books on basic devil magic, which is how he was able to train in areas far away from the manor and prying eyes.

He knew what the chess set was the moment he laid eyes on it as he could feel the aura radiating off of it. It was light, but enough to be felt. It also looked different than the ones he’d seen others with. This one looked older and the pieces were different in their design. He figured they must have been there for a while considering the amount of dust covering the pieces. It wasn’t how he imagined getting an evil piece set but he wasn’t complaining.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out how they worked either. He asked one of the maids that was nice to him and she, knowing he never got a set decided to humor him after he gave her his best pleading look. She explained the ins and outs of the set and how they were used to reincarnate others to help boost the devil population. He also made sure to ask if there were other types of sets, to which she responded that there were.

What she described was exactly what he’d found. Naruto had come across one of the first evil piece sets Ajuka had created. Apparently some sets had side effects and the Bael clan refused to use a potentially faulty set. Those were their own words. Instead they kept it stored away until the sets were later refined. The maid also told him that those sets are no longer created and that an old friend of hers died not too long after looking into why exactly the sets were completely overhauled. After that last bit she clammed up and left him alone, after the explanation it only left Naruto with more questions than answers. 

Following that he made sure to hide the set and continue his secret training. He’d also made up his mind that he was going to leave the underworld for a while. The moment he discovered the evil piece set the thought had plagued his mind. He’d leave the prejudice underworld and form the strongest peerage he could.

Then he’d come back and show the Bael clan and everyone who thought like them, meaning almost all of the older families minus one or two, what real power looked like. The thought of the underworld losing their shit at the fact that one of the ‘failures of the Bael clan’ was one of the strongest was what drove him to continue his harsh training. Like it was right now for instance.

Naruto had just managed to complete another new technique after days of rigorous training and was working on another. His body hurt, he was tired, and his palm was slightly burned from all the concentrated demonic energy he focused in that area. If he wanted his plan to come to fruition he needed to work through it.

As he was about to try again he stopped when he looked at the small clock he had nearby. “Oh shit it’s almost starting.” He said to himself. He summoned a magic circle on the ground and sat back as it projected an image in the air. He was really glad he’d found that old book even if it was outdated. Not only was this basic spell good for transportation but broadcasting too.

The broadcast he was interested in today was for a rating game. It featured the current rank 2 devil Roygun Belphegor and someone he wasn’t familiar with from the agares family. Currently the broadcast was showing the people in attendance seeing as the game hadn’t started yet. Normally games are broadcasted only but on occasions when a highly anticipated match up is happening, in person attendance is allowed. Though they watch the actual match from a broadcast within the room, those allowed in got to talk with the competitors both before and after a match.

The image of the stage flashed for a minute before changing to show two of the four current Satan’s. Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, the only two among them that were classified as super devil due to their immense power. Though they were definitely imposing figures his eyes were drawn to the person standing behind and to the right of Sirzechs. 

She was a young looking woman that could pass off for being in her twenties. She had long silver hair, a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down which ended in twin braids. She had light red eyes and wore a blue and white maid outfit that, even someone as young as him could see, really hugged her figure well.

She was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Grayfia Lucifuge, he’d heard about the woman but had never seen her. All he knew was that she was the maid for Sirzechs and his family. Most believed that they were married but that was disproved when the man himself said he was married to someone else. 

Even though she was simply standing there with an expressionless look on her face he was captivated. Unfortunately for the young man the stage was ready and the image changed to the competitors all getting in their respective positions. He was even more disappointed however when the match actually began.

He thought someone challenging Belphegor must have had some power or strategy to be confident enough to try him. That didn’t seem to be the case as within the first ten minutes Roygun was dominating the game. He stopped the broadcast and stood up, he couldn’t watch that any longer. 

“Might as well continue training.” He murmured to himself. “I’m close, I can feel it. I can’t work here though.” He once again summoned a magic circle but this time used it to teleport himself away. He reappeared in the same secluded field he’d been using for the past couple of years. It was the perfect place to work on his more...powerful techniques.

Naruto closed his eyes and brought his right hand up, palm facing upwards and took a few deep breaths. “Here we go” He began channeling energy and felt the space around him begin shifting. If one were to be there with him they’d see four beams of red light begin to spiral around his palm until they reached a single point above it. A small red orb formed and began glowing brightly.

The blond could feel himself starting to sweat and began to feel himself losing it. “Oh shit!” He yelled as the energy became unstable within the orb and disbursed with a small ‘pop’ of energy. Unknown to him it let off a little more power than he imagined.

“Damn” He grunted in frustration as he sat down. “Still can’t get that damn thing to work” He added as he stared at his palm, wondering what was going wrong. Not even a minute passed before he sensed someone behind him. He briefly panicked, hoping it wasn’t anyone from the Bael clan. Upon turning around and seeing who it was his mouth went dry.

Standing not more than five feet away from him was the silver haired beauty Grayfia. He watched as she scanned the environment quickly before her eyes locked onto him. “Hello” She greeted. Even her voice was silky smooth. “Are you the one who caused the explosion?” She asked. Her face still showed no emotion so he couldn’t tell if she was upset.

Explosion? Was she talking about his technique popping? He could only nod.

“I wasn’t expecting a child to be the one to produce that much power. I’m actually quite impressed. What’s your name?” 

“Naruto Bael.” Of course he didn’t expect her to know who he is since the clan never spoke about him. He half expected her to tell him that she’s never heard of him but she didn’t. 

“How did you do it? Show me.” She ordered softly. 

Naruto didn’t really want to show anyone his abilities just yet but he knew he couldn’t refuse her order. She was stronger than him and could force him if need be. He sighed and went through the motions once more. The red orb once again manifested in his palm and similar to last time once it began glowing he lost it, letting off another burst of energy.

He looked back at her after his failed attempt to see what her reaction would be. To his disappointment she still had no readable expression. “Interesting.” She commented before turning and preparing a magic circle underneath her now that she found the source of the energy.

“Wait!” Naruto called out to her before she could disappear.

“Yes? What is it?” She asked as she turned back to look at him.

“Can you please not tell anyone that it was me that caused you to come here? I’d rather not have people know I can do this yet.” He asked, giving her the most pleading look he could muster. The older woman stared at him for a second before the first flash of emotion passed through her face. Amusement.

She was actually amused at his distress. “Perhaps. What’s in it for me?”

He blinked. That wasn’t one of the responses he was expecting. “What?”

“You’re asking me to keep this from my employer. I’m sure this is something they’d like to be aware of. It seems important to you that this be kept a secret. So I’ll ask again, what’s in it for me?” She asked. Though you couldn’t see it anymore he knew she was enjoying this.

“Well...I don’t have much now but if you keep it to yourself I’ll... buy you dinner one day. Anywhere you want no matter how expensive.” He really hoped she would go for it. If she didn’t and the Bael clan found out about his power he was sure they’d try and see what else he was hiding. He couldn’t risk them finding out that he had an old evil piece set.

To his surprise and delight Grayfia smiled slightly. “Very well, I’ll hold you to that. Don’t think I’ll forget.” She replied. Right before she disappeared however, she spoke again. “Also, perhaps try to continue to compress the energy a little more. Maybe it’ll help you.” With that she disappeared.

The blond stared at the spot where she stood before looking back at his hand. “Compress more huh” He’d try that tomorrow and hope it worked.

Another four years quickly passed by and in that time his power only continued to grow. He’d made immense progress with most of the abilities he had. He even managed to complete two of the more complex techniques he’d been working on and started on another which in essence combined them. Grayfia’s advice that day four years ago did wonders for him.

Speaking of the beautiful woman he hadn’t seen her since the day she went to investigate the explosion he’d set off. He’d held onto the hope that maybe he’d see her again soon but it was not to be. It was to be expected though considering her position. On the bright side she did keep her word.

The bael clan still believed him to be powerless. It made his day to day life at home infuriating but it worked out well for him. He was still overlooked and ignored for the most part. On occasion Lord Bael would see him and condescendingly ask how he’s doing. It took every bit of will power not to erase him from existence.

All of that wouldn’t matter anymore though, as he was completely ready to head out. He’d originally planned on leaving the underworld two years ago but reconsidered. While he may be strong he knew that if he wanted the strongest members to be in his peerage, they would need an incredibly strong leader. So he postponed leaving until he felt he was at a level that could be taken more seriously by potential members.

Now that he had much better control over his abilities he knew it was time. He took a look at his room for what would be the last time, checking to see if there was anything of importance to take with him. Apart from the clothes on his back, no there wasn’t. He summoned his magical circle which he’d since changed to have a swirl pattern and disappeared.

**8 Years later. Kuoh**

“Well guys I think it’s just about time we call in that favor from Rias don’t you?” The now 24 year old Naruto asked the other two occupants of the room he was in.

“Will it take long?” one of the two men replied. Though by the sound of his voice one could tell he was young. “I have a club orientation I need to attend.”

“It shouldn't,” Naruto replied. “If it looks like it will, I'll have one of the others take you. What club did you join anyways?”

The boy hesitated before answering. “The body improvement club.” He answered hoping they wouldn’t laugh. They didn’t.

“Sounds good to me.” The other man replied. “I wonder how they’ll react seeing me in the underworld. If we’re lucky maybe a battle will break out.” He added with glee.

“Probably not but we never know. Well then, let’s go.”

**Alright everyone I’mma go ahead and end it there. What did you guys think? The peerage will be revealed in the next chapter, though I am curious to see if any of you will guess the two that were teased in this one. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and once again big shoutout to those who helped me with the peerage members over on discord. I’ll see you guys in the next chapter. Stay safe out there.**


End file.
